


Amateur Night

by nursehelena



Series: Meanwhile, Off-Screen... [4]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Renovationklok Coda, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursehelena/pseuds/nursehelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renovationklok Coda: Dethklok's finances are failing, so the boys find other means of income. Toki strips. </p><p>(Tumblr prompt for Anon: Top!Skwis/bottom!Toki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Night

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I got the prompt for this, I was speaking with [heavymetalzenmaster](http://heavymetalzenmaster.tumblr.com) about [this drawing that she was working on at the time.](http://heavymetalzenmaster.tumblr.com/post/111262891509/amateur-night-ive-been-wanting-to-draw-this) The ideas kinda merged, from there. XD
> 
> Also, [here's another piece](http://careless-skwispers.tumblr.com/post/111441740188/stripper-toki-gives-skwisgaar-a-very-sexy-lap) she drew to go along with it. ^^

Toki couldn't see much beyond bright lights, where hungry vultures of women hooted and hollered for him to show more skin in a way that indulged their imagination. He didn't consider himself very good at moving like this, but the tricks he'd learned from studying previous men on-stage seemed to bode well. If they watched though, they probably shook their heads in disapproval. That is, if anyone actually took Amateur Night seriously. More likely, they gathered the money they'd earned and left.

Times like these, Toki hated that he was the only one in the band fit enough to do something so low for money. The next step lower waited out on the street corner for him. Actually, maybe it was to his benefit that he could make himself useful like this. In Dethklok's desperation to earn cash, they might have pressured him to suck some dick or let some shady guy pound his ass. It didn't matter that he had a boyfriend, when those avenues were already well-tread. Only by Odin's grace did Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface agree to distract Skwisgaar, so that Toki could do this without him finding out. 

Catcalls drowned out the music when Toki was left only in a bedazzled, red G-string. He'd never worn such a garment before, and while strange and uncomfortable at first, he'd grown to enjoy it on a basic level. All the attention he earned as he squatted with his back to the pole made him wish Skwisgaar was in the audience. Maybe Toki couldn't compare talent-wise to anyone Skwisgaar ever tossed dollar bills at to take their clothes off, and maybe he wasn't any more special than the strippers that wound up situated on his boyfriend's dick in the days of old. Still, shame, fear, and physical exhaustion spawned a familiar form of adrenaline that made Toki wish to feel Skwisgaar prodding at his hole right this second. Certainly, when their paths crossed again, Skwisgaar wouldn't know what hit him. 

Toki didn't think he'd actually have fun, but as a faceless someone lauded for the body he worked hard to maintain, he took his sweet time in leaving the stage. He gratefully accepted a towel from security, as well as all the collected money that he would take home with him. A grunt from the broad-chested man who helped him get himself together stalled Toki in dressing. He held out a wad of cash at least three times larger than the first one. When Toki tried to grab it, it was yanked away. 

“This is only for if you agree to a private dance,” he told Toki. “Someone in the audience asked to send you along to the booths in the back of the VIP room. Yes or no?” 

It _was_ a lot of cash, and the guys would be very happy to see it. There had to be over five-hundred dollars in there! They weren't here yet to pick him up either, judging by a glance around. Why waste time while waiting for them? “I guess so. Wheres, exactly?” 

Toki felt completely naked, walking through that area with nothing to hide himself with. There was a point where objectification crossed a line, and maybe he'd made a mistake. He'd have to see how he felt, after admitting himself into the dimly lit booth he was directed toward. His eyes toiled to adjust, still erupting with residual fireworks from the main stage. He could make out a blonde, very tall, very. . .familiar. . . 

“Skwisgaar!” He didn't know if he should laugh or cringe from embarrassment. Perhaps being able to see whether his boyfriend smirked or scowled would help. Either way, Toki's face burned. He had no idea what to cover up, his nakedness or the pathetic excuse for clothing keeping him minimally decent. “What's you doing here? You weren't supposed to knows about this!” 

“Den maybes you shouldn'ts have trusted a secret wit' de ot'er guys.” 

Toki still couldn't tell from Skwisgaar's tone just what he thought about this. If he hated it, he'd be yelling, right? Or did his desperation to maintain their wealth make him just as accepting of alternative means for income? Toki tentative relaxed, though still braced for the worst. “I'm sorries.” 

“Does I get a dance or nots?” 

“You actuallies want one?” 

“Paids for it, didn't I?” 

Low sultriness finally betrayed Skwisgaar's stance. It seemed obvious now in hindsight that he wouldn't complain about seeing Toki like this, so long as he found a way to make it about himself. Lame club music pounded all around them and voices traversed their minimal means for privacy, but they were most definitely alone. Whatever Toki did now was for an audience of one, who may or may not have a boner if his eyes could be trusted. To make it easier to tell, Toki closed the space between them. Such an intense gaze made it difficult to concentrate anywhere else, though. 

Toki took a deep breath, attempting to gather his wits in order to play along. “Sits on your hands, then.” 

He'd gotten a few lap dances in his life, but never had to consider anything beyond what they stirred. Skwisgaar had probably seen it all, maybe even _done_ it all at some point in his sexual history, and that worried Toki. Would he be judged on quality, or would Skwisgaar just be happy to get something special from someone he professed to love? Toki didn't see any lingering amusement; while pinching his hands between his thighs and the chair, Skwisgaar's new seriousness compelled Toki to match his attitude. It made him all the more nervous, even though a sweeping glance restored some of the confidence he'd found on-stage. 

In reality, they'd done so much more than this before. Skwisgaar's experience and open mind left little unexplored between them, so every move Toki made was just an artistic representation of a time their bodies worked together for release. If every dance was a story and every move a chapter, then Toki wondered if Skwisgaar would catch on to the first night sexual friction ever gave way between them. His touches were equally reserved, his head and heart just as much of a mess as Skwisgaar read every single word. It was different in the sense that Skwisgaar couldn't outrightly participate, however eagerly he wished to. This tale was entirely Toki's interpretation. 

Toki cautiously perched on Skwisgaar's lap, adding pressure to the bulge in his pants. On one hand, he couldn't fathom why Skwisgaar would be turned on at the sight of him in skimpy underwear, reeking of sweat and coated in it, but that wasn't up for him to decide. Honestly, Toki hadn't encountered anything that didn't evoke a reaction, so why not this? By that virtue, the dance didn't have to be perfect. It just had to carry some sort of sexual connotation and be directed in some form or another at Skwisgaar. While some might consider that lacking in specialness, it calmed Toki down. They didn't have to follow all the rules about this, which allowed him to manipulate Skwisgaar's expression through touch. While he'd like Skwisgaar to say something, for this silence between them to end, it also fed into frothing energy. 

A dash of wonder altered Skwisgaar's expression into something more innocent than his usual leer. Toki thwarted Skwisgaar's expectation for a kiss when wrapping an arm around his neck to stabilize; instead, the fingertips on Toki's free hand followed the valley between pronounced cheekbones and jaw. When they neared Skwisgaar's parted lips, each one earned first a kiss, then a nibble, and then a brief suck. 

“Evens like this, you still manage to steals the show,” Toki commented. 

“Speaks for yourself.” 

“I’ll takes your word for it.” 

Skwisgaar’s easy-to-please nature counted for something too. Toki didn’t feel embarrassed or clumsy as standing put the hungry mouth opposite in proximity to his abdomen. They’d already passed up the opportunity to maintain the charade that they didn’t know each other, so Toki allowed the contact with a tremble. Maybe Skwisgaar _did_ already know this dance. . . 

“I cans feel your boner,” Skwisgaar murmured. 

“Wouldn’ts doubt it. Felts _yours_ , too.” 

“Ja.” 

Putting his back to Skwisgaar trailed kisses down Toki’s spine. He couldn’t help but grin when the strings of his garment went tugged by teeth; although Skwisgaar certainly didn’t need to remain seated on his hands, Toki enjoyed the roving nature of his mouth. Normally Skwisgaar was so quick to take control during sex, and while that behaviour corrupted Toki in short order, it was fun to see him curb himself. Even without the possibility to be grabby, Skwisgaar still found a way to show just how much he wanted him. 

“What does you think. . .?” Toki trailed off when large lips attached to his shoulder. The rhythmic nature of his hips went matched; Skwisgaar’s erection pressing against him weakened him completely. “I mean, people does it all the time, right?” 

“What, fucks in de strip club?” 

“Uh huh. Nots gonna lie, I won’ts make it all the way home.” 

Adjustments beneath Toki preceded warm hands running down over his thighs before coming back up between. Grazing nails pulled a groan; it was probably a good thing that Skwisgaar didn’t touch his cock. He was already ready to burst. Skwisgaar reasserting control over the situation only exacerbated his need. 

“Go outs dere and hunts down some lube,” Skwisgaar murmured in his ear. “I haves a condom.” 

Thank God no one could care less about Toki being so obviously aroused. None of the other dancers, whether male or female, paid him any mind, and management saw it so frequently that even spoken request resulted in lack of batting lashes. Toki was more abashed by hooded eyes and rapid fingers unfastening Skwisgaar’s belt upon his return. 

“Nuh-uh. Leaves it on,” he said when Toki hooked his fingers in the G-string. 

“You likes it that much?” 

“Let’s say dat I haves no issues whatsoever wit’ you dancing whiles we havings hard money times.” Skwisgaar pulled Toki by the hip to sit on his lap again. “Provideds I’m here to see it.” 

“I cans do this for you anytimes you like.” 

“Ja, but I likes all dem dildos lookings at what dey can never haves.” 

Toki moaned quietly as lubed fingers trekked down his crack. “Goddamn it, Skwisgaar. . .just fucks me, already.” 

It was mildly awkward facing each other, since Toki couldn’t equally leverage himself against the floor. It still felt so incredibly good to be filled, to have nails dig into his ass, and to be kissed with mirrored need. It didn’t matter what vocalizations rose between them or if the floor scuffed under the chair; with the music so loud, no one could hear them. There was a thrill in being here as anonymous club-goers, on the verge of being busted and ruining all the hard work they’d put into keeping this quiet. Toki wasn’t ready yet for the world to know he let Skwisgaar drill him as thoroughly in private as in public. That distracted him as he kept a continuous ear open, but Skwisgaar pulling the front of the G-string aside in order to stroke him brought Toki back to the situation at hand. 

Toki slumped forward afterward, arm around Skwisgaar’s neck again and forehead against his shoulder. This building was too, too hot. “How longs do we have untils the guys are here to pick us up?” 

“Oh, I forgots about dem. Dey ams waiting outside.” 

“You coulds has said,” Toki groaned. 

“Dey won’ts care, when dey see how much money we comes out wit’.” 

They needed to get dressed. Although the G-string was all Toki had at the moment, he still slipped out of it while Skwisgaar re-tucked his shirt. Skwisgaar looked up when Toki held it out to him in form of a ball. “You can haves it, so long as you go grabs my clothes from my cubby.” 

Skwisgaar flashed a grin before they shared another kiss. He slipped the garment into his pocket on his way out. “I’ll be rights back.”


End file.
